Various power closure devices are known in the art. Examples include powered doors and sliders, hoods, lift gates, tailgates, and deck lids. Power operation of a variety of closures of a vehicle provides for a hands-free operation of the closure members and provides a convenient method for opening and closing closures. In today's vehicle market, there is a demand for increased convenience on various aspects of the vehicle. Vehicle manufacturers as a result have sought to include such convenient features in a variety of vehicles.
There is therefore a need in the art for a power trunk closure assembly that may be easily installed by a vehicle manufacturer and is relatively compact and efficient and fits within a desired packaging space. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a power trunk closure assembly that is weather resistant, and has an improved power density compared to current prior art designs.